Mitsumono ( 三ツ者 )
by Kira-Sun
Summary: En tiempos de paz era una sombra de vergüenza que pesaba sobre la reputación de la aldea. La unidad de espías -los mitsumono- había sido un mal necesario, una furtiva depredadora que cazaba en la oscuridad y cuyo silencioso despertar, en el preámbulo de la Cuarta Guerra, no podía desvelar la magnitud de la ira que escondía en su crudo origen. [Dark-fic]


**N/A**: Saludos, habitantes del inframundo. Es hora de un Sasori/OC. Eso, estáis advertidos. Esto versa sobre angustia, tragedia, conspiraciones y cuanta ida de olla, mucho de ello es OC-_centric _aunque también es una excusa para ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, recorrer senderos extraños dentro del canon: s_pin-off _de pe a pa. Romance un poco y con unos matices muy raros. Creedme, _rarísimos_, _darks_, poco saludables, no lo intentéis en casa sin la supervisión de un adulto.

Si los personajes originales (OC) no son vuestro plato de gusto, recomiendo salir de esta fosa infernal y buscar tierras más placenteras. Mi _personaja_ es una loca, es rara, la mitad del fic es vieja y achacosa y se cree mamá de Deidara y Konan (? Ok no.

Para este primer capítulo la advertencia es que manejo a un Sasori muy poco común, quizá OoC porque intento hacerlo parecer un niño (porque es un niño, vaya, tendrá ocho añitos a lo mucho). Que eso no os preocupe, luego me pongo en personaje con él y ya es el que todos conocemos, con uno que otro matiz sabrosón de parte mía.

* * *

**Exoneración**: Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan, el mundo o demás elementos, son de mi propiedad. Mío es el OC nada más, lo otro a Kishimoto.

* * *

Música: Iroh's Speech de la BSO de ATLA.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Shikigami**

El desierto absorbió la sangre. El hedor de la descomposición se había estancado y las moscas volaban en el ambiente enrarecido. Los rojos mechones de cabello se pegaban a su cara mientras sudaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Un dolor de cabeza terrible le latía en las sienes.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—¿Dónde están los tuyos?

La joven respondió con una sonrisa. Él titubeó, apartando la vista un instante. El pequeño luchó contra el deseo de retroceder un paso. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. No obstante, creía que las razones para sentirse aturdido no eran escasas. Una niña, _no_, una _adolescente_ engalanada con un kimono era una cosa muy rara de ver en un pueblo fantasma en medio del desierto.

—No tengo, soy un ninja —declaró, alzando la cara.

—Los ninjas a veces tiene padres, ¿sabes? —respondió ella con toda tranquilidad, pero comenzó a caminar alrededor de él—. Aunque, bueno, tú pareces más un niño que un ninja.

—A veces los niños también son ninjas —espetó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien, Niño Shinobi —concedió la joven al detenerse en seco, sin apenas perturbarse—. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Primero dime —dijo, lanzando una mirada fugaz al cadáver a unos pasos de ambos—, ¿quién es él y por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Él? Es un cadáver sin importancia. Lo maté porque no había opción. —sonrió de medio lado—. Ahora es mi turno… ¿Qué harás?

—¿Quién eres tú? —Sasori se negó a responder y movió los pies en la arena, recomponiéndose poco a poco de la sorpresa para tomar el mando de la extraña situación.

—No peleo con niños, aunque sean _shinobi_.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí?

Sasori movió los dedos, uno a uno, percibiendo el flujo de _chakra_. Por su parte, la joven suspiró y elevó la vista al cielo, exasperada.

—Él iba a matarte.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Estoy segura de que sí —rio—, incluso podrías matarme. Pero no a él, él era viejo y experto. Tú eres joven—. Contempló el cuerpo laxo sobre la arena con una expresión seria—. No puedo pelear contra ti, acabo de salvarte la vida.

—Él creyó que los ayudarías y tú los traicionaste a todos —señaló.

Retorció los labios, incómodo. Creía que no estaba sintiendo todo el desprecio que debía luego de verla actuar con semejante alevosía. La chica había atacado de repente al mismo hombre con quien había reído no mucho antes.

—Estos eran hombres asquerosos y ruines. Mi deber es proteger a mi aldea. Le he hecho un favor a mi gente y he evitado que te mataran al mismo tiempo. Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de obrar tanto bien en tan poco tiempo, Niño Shinobi.

Elevó la vista y lo contempló con curiosidad. Sasori frunció el ceño, sintiéndose desnudo bajo la mirada ambarina de la adolescente.

—¿Tu aldea? ¿Cuál es tu aldea? —Demandó con brusquedad.

—Moriría antes de decírtelo, Niño Shinobi —le sonrió con pesar.

—Hablas como una vieja, pero no eres mucho mayor que yo.

—Pronto hablarás como yo. —El niño la miró escéptico—. Está en tus ojos. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que crecer mucho más rápido y somos viejos antes de poder ser adultos. Lo lamento mucho, lo que sea que esta guerra te haya hecho ver.

—Si eres un enemigo —Sasori esta vez dio un paso al frente—, ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué no intentas matarme también?

De nuevo esa expresión de curiosidad en el rostro femenino; un rostro curtido por el sol, huesudo y melancólico.

—Te lo he dicho, acabo de salvarte la vida.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo intento matarte?

—Moriría porque estoy en desventaja.

—¿Y no harás nada?

—¿Vas a matarme? —Inquirió a la vez. Su mirada era fija, expresiva.

—No —replicó tras dudarlo un momento, relajando su postura.

Mientras conversaban, el pequeño se convenció de que debía ser una especie de alucinación. Que él había matado a todos esos hombres y que ella era un producto de su imaginación. Tenía que serlo. Las chicas en kimonos confeccionados en finas telas no tienen nada que hacer en la tierra de nadie.

—Te lo agradezco. —Se inclinó ligeramente antes de comenzar a caminar sin dificultad alguna en la arena. Abajo un oasis. Arriba, el sol abrasador. Sasori se repitió que se trataba de una alucinación, había perseguido al enemigo durante días, sin descanso y apenas un poco de agua y escaso alimento—. Cuida de tu vida, Niño Shinobi. Me la debes.

—¿Volverás?

—¿Por la vida que me debes?

—No, a este lugar.

—Lo dudo, mi trabajo está hecho. Yo no me sentaría a esperar si fuera tú.

—Odio esperar —rezongó.

—Entonces ya no lo hagas. Tienes que salir de este desierto. Es muy triste morir como esos hombres —asintió distraída hacia el cadáver más cercano—. Su sangre significa apenas nada. Sus existencias fueron efímeras, un desperdicio. No te conviertas en uno más, Pequeño Ninja. No seas sangre en la arena.

Bajo la raquítica sombra de un tamarisco, la chica desapareció como los espíritus en los cuentos.

Sasori observó absorto la mancha oscura sobre la arena. La sangre era real, la chica no.


End file.
